A. Field of the Invention
This is related to golfing and, in particular, being able to change the golf club head on a given shaft and being able to adjust the length of the club.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references related to golfing in general. There are other references related to changing golf club heads and lengths of clubs. A representative example of this type of device is found at Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,096. Lee is a golf club putter, having an adjustable shaft length. This does not, however, enable the individual to remove the putter head but only to lengthen the shaft. Another example in the prior art can be found at Benson, U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0116197. Benson discusses an extensible golf club, which again extends the length of the club but does not affect the type of club that will be used or allow for the golf club head to be changed.
Another example in the prior art, which teaches a changeable golf club head can be found at Roark, U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,673, which is an interchangeable golf club head.
The system in Roark will allow the user to change a golf club head; however, it does not anticipate using a chuck system and instead uses an interlocking/coupling type of mechanism, which is substantially different than the present system. The current system also does not modify the golf club externally.